THE CYCLONES Characters
Welcome to the world THE CYCLONES characters. From vampires, werewolves, shapeshifter, Guardian Angels, demons, and more. Including separate groups among vampires, werewolves and more. Such as the African Thunder Coven or the Rock Valley Pack. Enjoy meeting every single characters, including the newest characters! Vampires The world of THE CYCLONES is filled many different characters, a majority of them include vampires. Ranging from Nomadic vampires, the Covens of vampires such as the US Forest Coven, and the famous government The Lyore. Enjoy meeting all of the members of the vampire cliques. The Lyore Meet the government of the Vampire world for THE CYCLONES, The Lyore. First led by Dexter, Zeus, and Kent along with their wives. Then by Carlislese and her own set of Aids. Positions, aside from Leader and Wife, include Lady-in-Waiting, Princess, Prince, and Guard. The Lyore is the oldest group of vampires. With rich history, strong members, and historical laws. Some of the Lyore members include Dexter, Zeus, Joseph, and Carlislese. Vampire Covens Underneath the power of The Lyore are the Vampire Covens, currently totaling up to seven. Some of these covens include the Thunder Coven, the Forest Coven, and the Heat Coven. Each Coven is located in a different country. Each Coven is listed below. * Forest Coven * Rice Coven * Sand Coven * Blue Coven * Dragon Coven * Heat Coven * Thunder Coven Werewolves Not always the enemies of vampires, there are the multiply packs of werewolves. So far only two packs are known. One located in Michigan, United States known as the Rock Valley Pack. From the Rock Valley Pack comes Anakin, Reggies, Hawke, and more. The other known pack is located in Scotland, known as the Lowland Werewolf Pack. Some members of the Highland Werewolf pack comes Niq, Mac, Elle, Valence, and more. All packs are listed below. * Rock Valley Pack * Lowland Werewolf Pack Shapeshifters Shapeshifters are nothing like Werewolves. Begin able to shapeshift into multiply forms, including human, animals, and more. Along with the ability to shapeshift, comes the ability of magic. New to THE CYCLONES comes the Lakeland Pack. Gevena, Carlislese's friend, comes from the Lakeland Pack. Which is a Pack of shapeshifters blessed with the gift of magic as well. Some other members of the Lakeland Pack include Amity Blankenship, Alice Rivera, and Vesper Huang. * Lakeland Pack Demons From the darkest corners of Hell and Earth comes a variety of Demons. From the ancient demons, who are new THE CYCLONES, the Sves, to the nomadic demons. The Sves, though new, are the oldest form of known demon. Aside from Lucifer himself. Ronove, the leader of twenty armies of Lucifer, is the father of the Sves. The Sves mothers differ from son to son. Some Sves include Kraver, Noire, and Sepitus. The other two known groups of Demons include the Nomadic Demons, and the Demon Clan run by Demetrius. Some Nomadic Demons include Mason, Lucian, and Tibo. Some demons from the Demon Clan include Vaughan, Rika, and Aeron. * Sves * Nomadic Demons * Demon Clan Guardian Angels Completely opposite of the demons are the Guardian Angels. The Guardian Angels are not the angels from Heaven, exactly. Rather the Guardian Angels are former humans who have died and risen as a angel. Their job to guide the human world. Not individual humans, but the entire world. These holly begins are led by the oldest Guardian Angel known, Jared. Other members include Kricen, Tiowna, and Xavier. Other Paranormal Characters There are many other paranormal creatures among THE CYCLONES. From the Hale Family, which has a member in almost single other paranormal creature. Led by Demetrius, the same Demetrius as the demons, the Hale Family is a simple way to keep tract of Demetrius' many ways of manipulating life. Some family members include Deuce, Stephanie, and Lewis. Another group, small group, of paranormal creatures are the Soves. Witches that serve the Sves. Some of these Soves include Valentina, Andrea, and Rosa. The last known group of paranormal creatures include a group created by the friends of the author, known as Friends Characters. A good mixture of paranormal creatures are included in this group. * The Hale Family * Soves * Friends Characters Humans As THE CYCLONES continues on the number of humans rapidly decreases in the story lines. First starting with the many humans in THE, to the few humans in CYCLONES. Charlie comes from a human life, having been raised and born in it. While Carlislese was not raised, nor born into a human life. Though the number of humans character decreases, humans are still very popular. Some humans from THE include Clyde, Wayne, Amesia, and more. Some human from CYCLONES include Kalen, Rosa Decaporio, and Torelli. * THE Humans * CYCLONES Humans Miscellaneous This is the category for the characters that do not fight in a much large group. Such as Lucifer, spirits and ghosts, the Gods and Goddess, and other random little characters. Each has their own part, and each is important in their little way. All characters are listed below in their own little categories. * Lucifer * Gods and Goddess * Ghosts and Spirits * Fairies * Pixies